


Hamartia

by topumasum



Category: David Bowie (Musician), Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Angst, Asexuality, Disabled Character, F/M, Gen, Innocence, Intimacy, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Rough Kissing, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5990221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topumasum/pseuds/topumasum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He lost his love.<br/>She lost her sister.<br/>She lost her childhood.<br/>And he lost his freedom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a dark story which has nothing to do with the labyrinth. It is completely an original plot with fictional characters of Jareth and David Bowie. They are different characters. Sarah is quite old here and Iman is quite young.

He jumped up from his slumber with gasping breaths; trying to calm himself down. He was sweating badly during winter. The lights were off and the only light visible was the blue streetlight outside the building. The light illuminated the empty room and on his sweaty skin.

In frustration he pulled his bangs back on his head and wiped the cold sweat off his face. His sweatshirt was soaked in sweat and it felt disgusting.

He shook in fear and agony. The sleep was becoming venomous every night. Every night the past would haunt him.

His breathing calmed but he hastily pulled the shirt off him and got off the bed. He turned the lights on of the bathroom and entered without shutting the door. He stepped into the shower and turned it on; jumping under it. He let the warm water wash his sweats away from his body but soaked his trousers.

He rubbed his hair in frustration, to let the worry slip by.

Another night…

Another nightmare…

Another night shower.

………………………………………………………………………………….

She read the file quietly while blowing out the smoke from her mouth. She sucked on the cigarette again and read in the dim yellow light at night. She fixed her glasses. Her eyes burned with sleep and tire but she refused to sleep when this girl is still missing.

The case is not known to anyone but few. It was not a case where a girl is kidnapped and a ransom had been demanded-those were dealt by the police. This was not a case where a girl was kidnapped for the purpose of prostitution-those were dealt by agents of the state and police. This was not a case of organ transplant-those were also dealt by the police and the state.

So what was she dealing with?

Another file to finish.

Another girl missing.

Soon she will be dead.

And she knew…

She had to find her soon before her horrible death.

………………………………………………………………

Another human in despair. She could see it. She tried not to but she still could. The images were horrible. What it was doing to her-horrible.

She could hear her screams and pleas. She could hear her cries of shame and pain. She wanted the voices to stop and ignore all.

She clutched her head and whimpered.

“Stop…”

But it didn’t.

“Don’t scream.”   She shakily said.   “T-the more you scream…the more it h-hurts. Don’t scream stupid girl!”   she shouted at nothing in anger.

And then it stopped. She shook all over and gasped for air because she knew what had happened. Her iris moved erratically in fear and frustration.

“Ow!”   she clenched her arm as she felt a nail digging onto her skin. She clutched it tighter and whimpered in pain. Blood appeared through her sleeve and the digging stopped. She remain hold of her wound which soon healed but the blood remained.

She trembled vigorously in the dark in her room…with no one but her.

Another night of deadly vision.

Another mark on her body reminding her that…

Another girl was dead.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He looked down the building and saw the cars and people in their own business. They were unaware of everything in this world. All they knew was pain, happiness, reality and fantasy but not the ultimate source of it. He knew…he was once a part of it.

Now he was cast down to earth like dirt.

He was stepped on like a bug.

Why?

All because of the notion of good. And what is good? Obedience. Obedience was the definition of good…and not actions.

Another night.

Another scenery.

Another disappointing moment.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One has given a responsibility of one to another. The another does not wish to handle the one. The last one just watches all.  
> One being Sarah, one being Iman, another being Bowie and the last one being Jareth.

“No! I am not taking responsibility for this! You cannot give this to me!”   he yelled at the woman who ignored and smoked. She blew the killer smoke without considering his wishes.

“I did not ask for your opinion. I am ordering you. This girl will remain with you till we find it.”

“You!”   he raised his finger at her angrily. He did not like her orders. He did not like her presence. He did not like it when she made it seem that everything was his fault and thus he must amend his mistakes.

“What?”   she asked nonchalantly.   “Want to hit me, Bowie? Come on.”

She taunted but he didn’t, because she was far more skilled that him. She was his commander for a reason. She was the chief officer for a reason.

“Now…you will be her guardian. I have arranged everything you need to care for her. Of course, she will have part time tutors and carer in your absence.”

Bowie gulped hardly, not liking the decision.

“You signed up for this…when you decided to avenge her death and I wouldn’t have chosen you if I had other choices.”   She threw her cigarette into the ashtray.   “I’ll bring her tonight.”

She left the house and shut the door behind her. Bowie, in anger, threw the ashtray and broke it.

“Damn her!”

......................................................................

"Have you managed to get her out of her room?"   she asked the doctor beside her.

"So far, no. We have managed to make her eat though. But she won’t let us linger longer than needed. She looks like she’s hurt but she won’t let us touch her.”   The doctor said silently.

“She’s delicate and wont trust anyone like that and…”   she didn’t bother saying the rest. She knew the doctor knew nothing of what she was about to say. The doctor was only here to get the girl out of her room.

“And what, chief Sarah?”   the doctor asked. Sarah sighed and shook her head.

“Nothing. Can I go in?”

“Yes…should I take my leave then?”   she asked. Sarah nodded and gave her permission to leave. Once the doctor was gone, Sarah knocked on the door. She leaned on the door and said.

“Iman…it’s me…Sarah. Can I come in?”

Sarah heard nothing from the other side. So she asked again.

“I cant enter if you don’t say anything.”

Few seconds passed and Iman finally answered.

“Ye-yes. Yes…yes…”

Sarah opened the door and saw Iman sitting on the floor. She was looking at nothing in the dark. Sarah knew, she hated lights. She entered the room and walked to her.

“Can I sit beside you?”

Iman nodded too many times. Sarah sat on the floor beside her.   “How are you doing?”

She nodded again and again.

“I have found a big brother for you. He will take care of you. Will you go to him?”

She shook her head.

“He will take care of you Iman. He is the only one.”

Iman shook her head.   “N-no.”

Sarah sighed.   “Alright, just meet him tomorrow. You can read him and see whether he’s good.”

Iman was quiet for a long time. Sarah took Iman’s hand to which Iman didn’t respond. She could feel the healed scars on her skin.

“I know what you are afraid of. And your doubt is reasonable but I assure you, Bowie is a good man. He will never lay a finger on you. I trust him with my life. There is a reason why I chose him to care for you. You see…he has lost his ability to feel the needs when he lost someone…someone very important to both of us. So, don’t you worry about it.”   Sarah doubted every single word she said to Iman. Partially it was true and she never doubted his decorousness. He will take good care of her and would never touch her…but she never trusted him with her life. She never wanted to trust him with this but she had no other choice but to trust him.

Iman grasped Sarah’s hand and nodded which made Sarah smile victoriously.  

“Good girl.”

………………………………………………………………………………………..

“So she decided to give this girl to you.”   He softly stated the obvious, looking at the picture of Iman. Bowie however didn’t bother answering the strange being in his house. But the man went on.

“I heard she can see the pain and deaths of girls…the girls in the hands of them.”

Bowie still didn’t answer.

“You understand why Sarah gave this task to you. You lost your ability to love and lust after you lost her and thus…she feels you will not feel anything other than the obligation of taking care of her.”

Bowie remained silent.

“I understand where she stands correct…but can you, Bowie?”

“Why are you here, Jareth?”   Bowie finally spoke.

“Can I not see the children of my father, before whom I was asked to bow?”

“Don’t preach about your father, Jareth. I have severed every ties with him when he took her away from me.”

“And you humans blame the devil for everything-for the evil in people’s hearts and for your own misfortunes. And yet, to answer your question, I am here to see you.”

“You’ve seen me, now get out.”

“Very well.”   He stood up and went to the open window.   “Tell Sarah, I said hi.”   And he jumped without a care.

Bowie didn’t look back but realized that he had left.

“Say it yourself.”


	3. 3

Sarah brushed Iman’s hair on the sofa while Bowie ignored their comfort in his own home. He couldn’t kick them out as much as he wanted to.

“I will be leaving now, Iman.”   Sarah put the brush away and got off the sofa but Iman grasped her hand. Iman didn’t look at her but her stare at the window showed that she begged Sarah not to leave her alone. Sarah held Iman’s hand.     “I have to go Iman. I would have taken you but…I’m sorry it had to be this way.”   She freed her hand from Iman’s and went to the door. But Bowie caught up with Sarah.

“Why didn’t you take her in?”   he asked grimly.

“I would have if I could. Unfortunately, powers like yours don’t come to people who are willing to have them.”   She smiled bitterly.     “If I had them…she would still be alive.”

She left abruptly and shut the door behind her. Bowie didn’t look back to Iman, who sat on the couch like a statue. Bowie seriously didn’t know what to do.

He stomped back to his room, not paying attention or caring what she does.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

“L-Leave! Leave it! Shush!”

Bowie shot his eyes open as he heard the voice of the girl in the middle of the night. He got off his bed annoyingly as this time he was finally getting some sleep. He opened the door and saw the room dark. That was odd because he never turned the lights off. Did she?

Iman was on the sofa and looking out the window. The moonlight was welcome in the room and Iman was chanting senselessly.

“Leave it! Stop it! Idiot!”

Bowie stepped out of his room carefully. He wondered whether she saw these things better in the dark. Iman sounded angry but she shook all over. She constantly shook her head, asking someone to stop.

“I-Iman…?”   he called cautiously but she made no response. He treaded to her and suddenly she whelped.

“Ow!”   she grasped her arm. Bowie quickly held her and saw what was wrong. She was bleeding from her arm.

“Iman! What happened?!” he took up a cloth and pressed it on her wound.   “Why are you bleeding?”

But Iman shook. It took Bowie a moment to realize when he saw the wound appearing on its own as if an invisible claw was injuring her.

“Iman! What are you seeing?”   he made her face him but she remained distant in her own visions. He held her face and had second thoughts. Did he want to do this? Was he ready? He knew why Iman was given to him.

“I-it hurts…”   she murmured.

Bowie sought no choice. He had to do it. He rested his forehead on hers and tried sharing the burden.

All the pain, all the nightmare and all the information flew into his head. And as he expected and hated…the pain seeped through his brain like a needle.

He hated this feeling…every single time.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

Bowie rubbed his head once in a while because of the blunt headache. Moreover, he didn’t like the smoke Sarah was blowing in his house.

“The girl was found alive but heavily wounded. She will be traumatized for a long time.”   Sarah said.     “But this is the first time we have found a victim alive…”

Bowie knew why they could never crack it before…because Iman’s existence was not known to her until few weeks ago and second…Sarah could never make Iman talk about what she saw.

“To be honest, she were better to be dead than living with this memory. They did some bad things to her…”

_They? I didn’t see any group…but…a…_

Bowie thought but pushed it aside because he wasn’t interested about the girl they found. He could care least. He was surprised that Sarah was showing care to someone.

No, she was not caring for the survivor. She was taunting him. This was her way to point out his failure.

“Good thing she’s sleeping now. She might get some good sleep for the next few nights as we managed to stop their latest work. They wont hunt for a while.”

It was time for her to leave but Bowie, for some reason, didn’t want her to leave yet. He didn’t want to be with Iman alone. She was troublesome. But he didn’t stop her. He instead said.

“He said, hi.”   Just to add some salt in the fresh wound.

“Tell him to fuck himself.”

And she left.

Bowie sighed…this was the way things always were.

“Say it yourself.”

……………………………………………………………………………………………………


	4. 4

He was just in front of her, looking at her lost face. He observed her black curly hair.

“Have you ever wondered what her past is?”   he asked Bowie, who, as usual, was not liking his presence.

“Don’t care.”

“But you must have wondered.”   He insisted. Iman was not bothered by his stare. She was busy thinking something else.   “I have never seen such a beautiful abomination.”

Bowie frowned. That was a terrible oxymoron.

“She told you to fuck yourself.”   He retorted.

“She’s always flattering me.”   Jareth smiled at Iman.   “How is she treating her puppet?”   he asked Iman but she did not respond.

“Born and abandoned. Tormented and oppressed. Rescued only to be used. Sarah is really good at those.”   Jareth said.     “Her younger one was nothing like her.”

“Don’t bring her up.”   Bowie glared at Jareth.  

“Of course.”   Jareth raised his hands in defense.     “There can be no comparison between them regardless of their relationship. Sometimes I feel that it is Sarah who has not moved on.”

Bowie remained quiet but the silence disrupted when Iman yelped out and Bowie rushed to her. Iman shook and clutched her body. Bowie held her, seeing another attack after a long time. Jareth remained observant.

“Iman!”   Bowie quickly connected their foreheads to share the burden. But Jareth saw claw marks appearing on her body, bloodying her dress. It was a scary power with pain.

Bowie quickly moved away and clutched his head. Jareth quietly sat in front of Iman and softly held her arm to which Iman did not respond. The wound healed.

“This is a curse, my dear.”   He said. Bowie rushed to the cell and dialed Sarah. He got busy to which Jareth did not pay heed. He patted on the new scar.

“This needs to be stopped.”   He opined and Bowie returned.

“I have informed about the new victim. Sarah has dispatched a unit.”   He looked at Iman.     “I will lay out your dress. You can change it.”

Iman softly nodded.

“Do you not feel pained to see this?”   Jareth asked.

Bowie frowned.   “Two girls have been saved because of her powers. Should I feel bad?”

“She will soon lose her life.”

Bowie glared at Jareth. He held Iman and made her stand up. He slowly led her to her room and closed the door, saying.   “You can choose your dress and change.”

He stomped to Jareth.   “Are you out of your mind? Your words will set her against this whole mission!”

Jareth stood up and eyed Bowie.   “Has her death turned you that cold that you don’t feel anymore?”

“Don’t preach to me, freak. You have no right to talk of what I should feel.”

Jareth chuckled bitterly.     “Casted out, abandoned and rendered evil and still I have not turned my backs on mankind. You lost one loved one and you are acting as if mankind had betrayed you. Pitiful. She is better to be dead than alive with a selfish man like you.”

And Bowie punched Jareth hard. He huffed in anger. He knew it had no effect on the other one but it satisfied him enough.

“How dare you? You have no right to talk of her. Don’t speak a word of her.”   He gritted.

Jareth rubbed his jaw and smirked.   “Pitiful.”

“Get out.”

And that was it.

……………………………………………………………………………

Sarah was laughing and that was a rare sight for Bowie. He had never seen her laugh like this before. She was having a good time hearing the story.

“That freak deserved it. I cant say that I am not amused. But you should forbid him coming to your place. His words will sway Iman away from this and we don’t want that.”

“What about the girl?”

“In the hospital but she may not be so lucky. She was very young. Her parents are with her. How is the tutor and the carer doing?”

“They are doing their job.”

Sarah stood up.   “Then I have nothing more to do here. See you.”   When she reached the door, he said.

“Will she die?”

Sarah turned around and raised an eyebrow. She was taken aback.   “Why do you ask?”

He realized then. Why did he ask? He didn’t care. As long as he found them, it was fine. Her death should be fine.

“Nothing. See you.”

Sarah shrugged and left. Bowie looked at his window expecting an intruder…but the intruder never came through his window

…………………………………………………………………………

The screams pulled him out of his sleep. He jumped off the bed, wondering whether he heard screams for real. Then he heard the screams again. No. It was real.

He rushed to her room and barged in to see her back soaked with blood. She was bleeding abnormally.

“Iman!”   he held her but their touches sent shocks through their body. Negatives of visions appeared in his brain as did in hers. Bowie let go and fell back. Iman panted in pain and crouched in pain.

He did not see what he was supposed to see. He did not see any girl being tortured. He saw her being tortured. He saw his beloved.

Iman fainted due to loss of blood and fell on the bed. Bowie jumped on the bed, shocked to see her wound not healing like before.

“No. No! Iman! Don’t die! Don’t die!”   he pressed the wound and panicked. Iman was slowly losing her breath. Her body could not take it anymore. He was going to lose her.

He needed help. He needed serious help. He took the phone to dial the doctor but something made him turn back.

Jareth was standing in his room.

“Pitiful.”

For once, Bowie was glad to see him.

………………………………………………………………………………

The night still had not passed. Iman was shifted to Bowie’s room because her bed was soaked with her blood. Iman’s dress was changed by Bowie who changed it diligently without any licentious mind. Bowie has lost his ability to feel emotionally and physically; therefore he did not hesitate. Jareth was patting Iman’s head brotherly. She looked weaker in white.

“Where did you get that dress?”   Jareth asked.

“It belonged to her.”   He answered without any rude tone.

Jareth smiled.   “Nice to know you have kept her clothes. It came to use. And thank you for listening to me. Sarah’s presence would have made things worse.”

Bowie had to listen to him because firstly he didn’t want Sarah to see him fail again and secondly he had much to know because of what he saw.

“I will answer that question. I know. But we must tend to Iman first.”

“Why didn’t she see any victims? Why did she…?”

“Because she wanted to.”   Jareth smiled.

“Why would she want to see it? It caused her uncontrollable bleeding.”

“She wanted to know about you.”   Jareth softly stroked Iman’s cheek.   “She must have felt it when we were arguing. She wanted to know your burden to lift it off you. For a mentally handicapped girl, she is quite intelligent.”

“This was stupidity! She could have died!”

“Since when do you care?”   Jareth asked forwardly.

That shut him up properly. He avoided looking at Jareth.

“Bowie…there is still time. Iman can be saved and all these killings can stop if you just find the core of this problem.”

“If you know, why don’t you tell me?”

“Because I don’t know. If I did, I would not have caused this child, any pain.”   He sighed.   “While you and Sarah are looking through, I have been looking around myself. But my sight has been limited since my fall. What I have been able to deduct is that these people are followers of a particular being…an entity of supernatural kind but not like me. It is more different. Almost like…a being of the dead. And a being of the dead is equivalent to our father.”

“Why doesn’t he do anything then?”

“God acts in mysterious ways.”   He smirked.   “Even I never got the answer for that. He doesn’t want to intervene as if he already knows the end.”

Bowie decided not to ask anymore of it. But he wanted to know about Iman.   “What do I do now?”

“You know better. How you treat her is your responsibility.”   He left the bed.  “I should go and don’t tell Sarah, anything.”

And he left almost too quickly.


	5. 5

Bowie made sure she ate properly, tutored properly and cared properly. He would keep an eye like a hawk. He was almost surprised at himself. He still had trouble talking to her though. He did not know how to. Sarah did not show up today…the entire day and Bowie was kind of relieved that she didn’t. She would raise questions or taunt him and he wasn’t in the mood to hear it.

When night came, Bowie decided to check on her and as usual she was sitting on her bed looking into nothing. He wondered whether she ever talked. He has only heard her speak when she scolded the victims.

He had a mug of chocolate milk and he wondered whether she wanted one. He entered the room and sat beside her. She did not look. She remained staring into space. Bowie held out the mug to her.

“Here…it’s for you.”   He said. She did not say anything and he expected that. He took her hand and handed her the mug.   “Drink.”

Iman clutched the mug but didn’t drink. She was her usual statue self.

“Drink.”   He said again, hoping her to drink. But she didn’t, much to his disappointment. He sighed and said.   “I wonder whether you ever had chocolate milk. If you did, then you wouldn’t refuse…”

He suddenly recalled her. She was a sweet tooth and chocolate milk was her midnight drink. He pushed her memories aside and decided to give up. He had no energy to deal with her silence.

He left the bed and was about to leave when she grabbed his sleeve with her free hand.

“D-drink.”   She said.

“What?”

“Drink…I…d-drink.”

Bowie gawked. Did she say she will drink? He sat back down as she took the mug to her lips while she stared at the wall. She still made no eye contact with him. She slowly sipped while he watched. She made no reaction but he could feel that she liked it.

“Do you want chocolate milk every night before sleeping?”   he asked and she slowly nodded. Bowie pursed a smile. This was only the first step.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

It put a smile on Jareth’s face when he saw Bowie making Iman drink the chocolate milk. He was truly trying now and he was proud.

He only wished that Sarah wouldn’t come in their way. Bowie may finally feel again, maybe not physically but emotionally. Iman may have a true friend this time…and not someone who would only use her.

“Dear Sarah…what should I do with you?”

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sarah was staring at the two as they were getting along. It was 8 at night. Bowie was helping her make a card tower. Although she did not see any expressions on their faces, but their focus was deep. Something was not right. Did he start caring?

“Any recent attacks?”   she interrupted them. Bowie looked up and shook his head which made her frown more. He would usually answer her than focus on something irrelevant.

“There should be, otherwise we can never know.”

She expected Bowie to say something. Either agree or disagree…but he said nothing. She didn’t like that. Bowie seemed…content and she didn’t like that.

“Since when did you start bothering about making card towers?”   she muttered that caught his attention. He stopped and looked at Sarah. He lowered to Iman and quietly said to her.

“Can you go to your room and play? We’ll finish the tower later.” And he gave her a weak smile; surprising Sarah. She never saw him smiling after her death.

She clenched her teeth quietly as she saw Iman nod weakly and left to her room. Bowie made sure the tower didn’t come down and he stood as far as he could from it.

“Aren’t you caring a little too much?”   she asked.

“Didn’t you tell me to make sure she stays well?”   Bowie asked firmly.   “Now you are having issues because we are making card tower?”   he raised an eyebrow.

“I only asked you to keep an eye on her. To see that she eats and sleeps well. I didn’t ask you to play with her.”

“I’m not playing anything, Sarah.”   He said.   “When you left her to me, you gave me the responsibility to see her wellbeing and spending time with her is also seeing to her wellbeing.”

“I had no idea wellbeing included playing.”   She clicked her tongue.   “Next time, play with dolls.”    She decided to leave.

“Sarah…”   but Bowie called her to stop. Sarah merely held on the doorknob and he added.   “It’s time we stop.”

She smirked and turned to him. She needed to see how far this went. He was getting too close to Iman and…she couldn’t allow that.       “I’m staying the night.”

“What?”   he was taken aback.

“Well, you didn’t want to do this alone. So I’ve decided to help you. Will you argue with me on this, too?”   she sneered. Bowie sighed and nodded.

“Fine.”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Bowie wondered why she decided to stay for the night. Something did not seem right. But it was Sarah…nothing about her seemed right. He let this go and sat on his bed comfortably but…her screams came to his room. He quickly rushed out to see Iman’s room open. He ran inside to see Sarah in Iman’s room and Iman was cowering…but this time she was not bleeding on hurting physically.

“Iman!”

“This is new…”   Sarah murmured but Bowie already ran to her and linked their foreheads together to share the pain. But…he couldn’t. He felt nothing.

“What’s happening?”   he whispered.   “What are you doing here, Sarah?!”

“Nothing.”   Sarah answered without emotions.   “Where is the victim?”

“I…I see nothing. Nothing.”   He looked at her fearfully.     “I cant see anything!”

“Calm down.”   She muttered and went to them. She took Iman’s pained face and said.     “What is it? What are you seeing? Tell me Iman. Tell me!”

“Stop it!”   Bowie pulled Iman away from her.   “Cant you see, she’s hurt? What were you doing to her?!”

“I don’t have time for this!”   Sarah argued.   “If she can see a victim and those monsters, then she better tell me. If you cant see it, then make yourself useful and make her talk!”

“Maybe she isn’t seeing anything! Maybe it’s just the effects of her abilities! We have to take her to a doctor.”   He tried to pick Iman but Sarah stopped him.

“No. if the doctors get their hands on her, then they will bring social services! And I cant risk it! We need to do whatever we can, right here!”

“Then call the doctor you assigned her with! She might be able to help!”   Bowie urged.

“No…”   Sarah answered in a cool manner.     “Lets see what happens.”

“Wh-what are you talking about?!”

“Look…”   Sarah smiled scarily and pointed at Iman’s neck. A flower shaped mark started slowly appearing on her neck.   “Remember this mark?”

Bowie remembered. He saw it last on her neck. This only meant one news.   “No!”   he shouted.   “This is what you were here for! To push her over the edge! We are not sacrificing her over this!”

Sarah quickly took his collar and shouted.   “Listen you, son of a bitch! I am not losing this chance to catch the bastard who did this to my sister! I will sacrifice a thousand people if I need to and I wont hesitate even if he is my sister’s lover! Now make yourself useful and stay out.”   She shoved Bowie away who was taken aback. He knew how cruel she was…but never did he know that she was this cruel.

Sarah held Iman who shook in pain but couldn’t express properly.   “Tell me where they are! Tell me where they are conducting the ritual! Now!”

Iman tried to speak but she felt stones up her throat. This was the end of her. After this, she would die. Tears swelled up in her eyes. She looked at Bowie who was worried and almost feeling her pain.

“D-David…”

That almost broke him inside. Her call made him baseless. He didn’t care as he grunted and almost hit Sarah but she pulled out a gun from her waist and pointed it at Iman.

“Stay the fuck away. If she fails now, I will kill her, myself.”

“W-what are you doing?! Where did you get that?”   he was totally shocked to see her carrying a gun out in the open.      “Why are you doing this?! We can save her and…we can catch them in another manner! Why must you take this way?!”

“Shut your trap! You have done enough! You couldn’t do a simple job! Now I will do my job properly!”   she pointed the gun at Iman’s head.     “Talk!”

“N-No….group.”   she tried.

“What? No group? Did you say no group?”   Sarah asked and Iman nodded.   “What do you mean no group?! Speak clearly!”

“She means exactly she says!”   Sarah looked at the window and saw Jareth entering.   “Let her go, Sarah.”   He softly added. Sarah let Iman go and pointed the gun at him now. Bowie quickly pulled Iman to him and tried taking her pain.

“Jareth! Do something! She’ll die!”

“Shut it!”   Sarah shouted and glared at Jareth. She hated his existence and presence. “Explain or get out. I don’t have time for this.”

Jareth knew nothing could get to her and she wouldn’t believe him.     “Bowie…she’ll be fine. She wont die. There is no cult, Sarah.”

“Don’t fuck with me, freak!”

“Believe me or not, I thought there is a cult that is trying to revive the devil by sacrificing young girls. But…in the end…I found that there is no such cult…there’s only…”

“Liar!”   she didn’t let him finish.   “Then what have I been doing?! What has Iman been seeing?!”

“She was seeing young girls dying at the hands of…”   he stopped and had second thoughts. Could he say? Would she understand?

“Well?!”

“Sarah…”   Jareth’s expression changed to a fallen one.     “The things she saw…was all…You.”

Sarah lost her sense. She did not know what he was saying. Bowie was shocked as well. What did he mean?

“W-what?”

Jareth looked at Bowie.   “Every time you looked into her head, what did you see?”

Bowie tried recalling.   “I saw darkness every time and girl bloody and violated…and…”   what did he exactly see?   “A shadowy figure…”

“It was never a group. It was no human.”   Jareth sadly said.   “It was a heinous being…manifested by hatred…hatred out of your heart.”

“What the fuck?!”   she pointed the gun at him again.   “How fucking dare you blame me for this?!”

“Open your eyes Sarah!”   he shouted.   “Every girl hurt and violated because of the devil created by you! It was all you! Even Catharine died because of…”

“NO!”   she yelled and Bowie fell on his knees in despair. Jareth continued.

“Two sisters born with hidden powers. One’s stemmed from kindness and mercy but the other’s stemmed from hatred. Your powers stemmed from hatred! Sarah…your hatred killed her.”

“You…hated her?”   Bowie asked disbelieving. Sarah loved her sister! More than herself.

“No…”   Jareth said.   “Her hatred was not for her…her hatred was for you…Bowie.”

Sarah could say nothing. She didn’t believe this.   “No…no…No!”

“Catharine noticed your hatred…she knew about the powers you both possessed and she wanted to protect him…so she took upon your revulsion on herself and died a horrible death!”

Sarah gulped as tears escaped her eyes. Her gun lowered on her lap.

“The girls violated and tortured was by a creature you made unintentionally. It kidnapped and violated them based by their appearance. The girls who looked similar to Catharine. You despised that they got to live while she died! You were envious of them! And…you were about to do the same to Iman now because…Bowie was caring for her.”

“W-why? Why Sarah! Why?!”   Bowie screamed.

Sarah never knew…but now what Jareth explained she understood. She knew…she realized. She firmed herself and glared at him.

“Because you can never be happy! I don’t want you to be happy! I don’t want you to live happily while she died! I don’t want you to move on! You can never move on without Catharine!”

She pointed the gun at them now.   “I will not allow you to fall in love with another girl! You don’t have the right to move on!”

“Sarah…Sarah put the gun down.”   Jareth pleaded.   “Let’s…lets do this in a proper manner.”

“You!”   she glared at Jareth.   “You freak! You fucking abomination! My sister is dead because of you! All of you! All I wanted was to live my life with her! And…and this Bowie had to show up and take her away from me! Then you came and…and…”   she sobbed angrily.

“Sarah…”   Jareth whispered.

Iman stirred in Bowie’s arm.   “S-Sarah…”

“Iman!”   Bowie grabbed her and pulled her to his chest.   “You’re okay.”

“Sarah…it’s..okay…okay to be…angry.”

Jareth and Bowie were kind of surprised to hear Iman talk.   “You, you have not…moved on.”

Jareth observed Sarah. She was fighting an inner battle. Iman went on saying.   “You are…angry and…sad. But…you are only…hurting yourself.”   Iman looked at Sarah directly for the first time.

Sarah was taken aback and fearful. But that soon changed to loath and…

“I’ll kill you!”   she pulled the trigger, as Bowie hugged her tightly and shut his eyes. Only a second passed.

Bowie opened his eyes to find himself and Iman alive. Before them was Jareth. He had the bullet in his hands which he let it fall. Sarah stepped back and shot few more but all for nothing. He took steps forward and spoke warmly.

“I thought it was Bowie who never moved on because he lost his ability to feel emotionally and physically. But it was you who never moved on. You never deterred your way. You were bent on finding the reason of your sister’s death. Irony…what will you do…Sarah?”

Sarah was in a big dilemma. She was angry but…

She had enough. Her anger caused a shadowy creature to appear behind her.

“What is that?”   Bowie asked.

“Her hatred…”  

The shadow was in human shape but dark as coal. Two white circles appeared as eyes which looked terrifying. Sarah was still not convinced of her fault. She was arrogant as ever.

“Finish them.”

And the shadow lunged so quickly that it seemed like a mere second to Bowie’s eyes. Jareth too acted quickly that Bowie couldn’t understand what had happened. But he now saw that the shadow…was gone and Jareth was too close to Sarah. And the gun was on the floor.

Fear was clear in Sarah’s eyes. Never before had Jareth been so close to her. So dangerous. Too powerful.

“You’ve done enough.”

And within seconds…both vanished.

Jareth had taken Sarah away.

Bowie was alone with Iman. And she was safe. Iman clutched on Bowie’s shirt and rested quietly but Bowie... He ended up sobbing on Iman’s head.

“Iman...”


	6. 6

Bowie served pancakes and milk for breakfast while Iman studied. She was easily solving the math. It was no trouble for her. It was easier than talking. Bowie was amazed how quickly she was progressing in her studies. She would always come first in every exam. Although her mental health was considered by the academy, she would still tackle her studies like a normal girl.

“I am amazed.”   Came Jareth’s voice who was at the window and entered. He took a chair and sat beside Iman.   “Only months passed by and she is already doing well in college.”   He patted her head.

“Thank…you.”   She said with monotone and her focus on the books. She still struggled with eye contact. Till now she only managed to make an eye contact with the teachers and some very good friends.

“I am proud.”   Bowie smiled and took a seat. Iman suddenly stood up and picked her pancakes.   “Where are you going?”

“Bedroom.”   She didn’t look at them.   “You…disturb my studies.”   And she went to her room with her breakfast which only made them laugh. Once she went to her room and shut her door, Jareth said.

“She knows what we are going to talk about. She just gave us some space.”

“True…I didn’t want to speak of her in front of Iman. It’s been three months.”   Bowie said.   “And she didn’t have any visions since then.”

“That’s good. Say about yourself first. How are you? You feel, David but…not…”

“When Catharine died, a part of me died with her. Although I am able to care now, because of Iman…I’m glad that my physical need didn’t return.”   He smiled.   “My heart now beats because of Iman…but with Catharine…both my heart and body belonged. Nothing can change that. Plus, its better for the both of us. She needs someone to take care of her, not someone who only cares about her.”

Jareth knew that Bowie loved Iman but it was not as he loved Catharine. To Iman, he will always be what she needed him to be. To Catharine, he was a lover. Nothing could change that. And it was for the better.

“I understand. You are content with taking care of her without anything in return because you are without the need. Seems convenient.”   Jareth smiled.   “But has she opened up to you?”

“Well…I still don’t know about her past and I want her to tell me instead of you. I still don’t know the origins of the powers we have.”

They exchanged smiles but then…Bowie was still worried about her. She was after all, Catharine’s sister.

“How is she? Her superiors think she resigned and went for a long vacation. I wonder if they’d find out and declare her missing.”

“They wont. I’ll make sure of it. And…she’s adamant as ever. I am trying to get to her.”

Bowie chuckled.   “I still wonder how you ended up giving your heart to that shrewd woman. Her temper alone, scares me.”

“I am a very patient being.”   He smirked.     “But I understand. I now know why I was thrown off. It was not because I had disobeyed. It was because humans disobeyed. I was sent to set them on the right way. He didn’t abandon me. He merely gave me my way and I will never abandon her. I will give her the way.”

“For that I wish you luck. I am content with my life with Iman. I am willing to take care of her for the rest of my life.”

“And for that, I bless you. You both have blessing of my father and Catharine…she is happy for you. I can feel it.”   His smile faded.       “I saw her. She asked you to be happy as before…”

Bowie felt his eyes tearing up. Catharine was in paradise…happy. She was happy and it was enough for him. He was finally not ashamed to be happy.

He nodded with a sad smile as his tears fell because Iman was finally leading a normal life with studies, friends…and Bowie.

And he would always make sure that she stays happy too. Jareth patted the man on his shoulder knowing that crying was the only way to express his relief.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

He opened the door and found her sitting near the window as she always did. Her expression was grim as ever. He entered the room with the tray of food. She looked at him with fiery eyes but did nothing. She knew she had no choice. She was trapped here. Imprisoned. And there was no other way for him.

He put the tray on the table and softly said.   “Please eat, Sarah.”

She looked back out the window. He sighed. Ever since he brought her here, she tried, everything. She tried killing him, she tried escaping and lastly she tried killing herself. Although she could never bring the shadow back, her temper alone was enough to make him worry.

He walked to her and knelt in front of her. He looked at her warmly.   “Sarah…it’s been three months…”   he held her hand warmly.   “Please move on…move on.”

He knew his words would never reach to her. But what else can he do? If he sets her free, she would bring harm to humanity. She was dangerous to the world.

“They are happy, Sarah. They are happy. They’ve moved on…Why cant you?”

Receiving no answer made it harder for him. He felt his eyes burn and he rested his head on her lap.   “She is happy for them…but…she is sad to see you like this. She cries for you Sarah. She still cries.”

Sarah fisted her hands and resisted his words. No. Her sister never forgave her and…she never forgave herself. But…she still hated Bowie. She still hated Jareth. So…there was no way she could ever be free of herself. Her hatred.

And there was her ego-a part of her that still told her that it was never her fault. It was all Bowie’s.

Jareth embraced her abdomen and pleaded.   “If you want to hurt someone, hurt me. Hurt me. Stop hurting yourself Sarah. I cant bear to see you like this. I love you.”

She hated it. She hated his embrace. She hated his words of love. She hated his pity! She hated his kindness! She hated his love for her!

“Be happy. For yourself, for me, for Catharine.”

And she roughly pushed him away. She left the chair angrily and moved away from him. She always hated whenever he mentioned Catharine. She hated the name from his lips. Jareth stood up but said nothing.

“Don’t ever say her name! Never!”   she shouted.     “I hate that they are happy without her! Without my sister! While I am here rotting away for her death and he gets to live and love someone else! My sister is not replaceable!”

“David never replaced Catharine. She was never replaced. He just found new comfort in Iman and it is time you do too.”   He softly said.

“Then kill me! I want to die! I want to go to Catharine!”   she ended up crying angrily.   “Set me free from this world.”

Jareth was quiet but then he said.   “If that is your wish.”

Sarah looked at him slightly baffled. He finally heeded to her request.   “Will you?”

“Yes…I saw Catharine last night and she came with a request.”   He smiled.   “It was to set you free.”

“Then do it!”   her usual arrogant self returned and Jareth slowly walked near her when she said quietly.    “Kill me…”

He faced her directly and looked into her eyes. They were so cold. He knew what her sister asked but…it was not what she meant.

He held her arms which kind of surprised her. She was expecting…something painful…but…

He quickly pulled her to his beating chest.   “What are you doing?!”   she yelled.

“Setting you free.”   He pushed her to the wall and blocked her space entirely. He took her face and before she could guess anything, he pushed his lips on hers fully and forcefully.

Sarah did not know what she was feeling but it was…heavy. The heavy feeling in her heart and throat was too much. Jareth made it as intimate as he could and the words of her sister roamed in his mind.

 

_“Set her free…set my sister free…free her from her humanity and her dark abilities.”_

 

He felt her heartbeat on his chest and her soft body against his. She was fragile physically but she was still fighting. He knew the answer when he asked how he should free her.

 

_“Free her with your most intimate expression of love which you were too afraid to act upon.”_

He was afraid to kiss her and shower her with intimate physical love. She always refrained from letting him touch her and he knew she would do so in the future. After all, she hated him to the bones.

Her whimpers and shaking were strong and angry. He felt her heavy breaths from her nose and he felt a part of his essence flow into her. He knew what this meant. And she would forever hate him for it. His arms held her tightly to him, feeling her skin and curves and heat. And she was out of breath.

He pulled away with her push but he remained close to her lips as she breathed hard. He still had hold of her and was still close to her as ever.

“W-what did you do?”   she clenched her teeth.

“Fulfilled your sister’s wish…”   he breathed on her lips and chin.   “And punished you for your crimes, for hurting David, Iman, the girls and…me.”

“What did you do?!”   she screamed and tried pushing him.

“You are freed from your mortality. Ripped of your chance from seeing your sister again. Cursed with life to everyone dying peacefully while you watch and worst of all…living with me. No longer can you hurt anyone else with your hatred.”

“No.”   she shook her head angrily and fought his hold.   “No! NO!”    she struggled while he cried.

He rested his head on her shoulder while she screamed for her sister, her freedom and her humanity. Her knees gave away and fell while he held her firmly and let her cry.

This was the only way. This was how they could be together without hurting anyone else and still punishing her.

 

 _I will never let you go. I will always love you. I will always punish you by loving you more. I will make you hurt…through love_.

 

Sarah’s mistake, her arrogance and her ego led to her downfall and in that downfall, Jareth remained with her.

As her punisher,

Her guidance and

As her lover.


End file.
